Oda Belle
'Character 'ProfileEdit 'Character First 'NameEdit Belle 'Character Last 'NameEdit Oda 'IMVU Username'Edit DolliesBelle 'Nickname (optional)'Edit A few Alias that Belle normally goes by are: Doll, Dollie, and Porcelain. 'Age'Edit Belle is currently Twelve years of age. 'Date of Birth'Edit 02/14/195-AN 'Gender'Edit Female 'Ethnicity'Edit Yonshigakurian 'Height'Edit Four foot seven 'Weight' Edit Ninety pounds 'Blood Type'Edit AB Positive 'Occupation'Edit Chunin 'Scars/Tattoos'Edit N/A 'Affiliation'Edit Sunagakure 'Relationship Status'Edit Single 'Personality'Edit There is a natural setting to Belles personality. Its basics are composed of being very quiet, calm, collective, and peaceful. The ideology of this is normal for any member of the Oda clan. But, what is known past the stereotypical becomes unique. Belle offers more to this spiritually calm nature. She has a very lull trait; shy, kind, and empathetic. She allows this timid barrier to protect that well rounded, open-minded personality beneath it. When she gets more comfortable around others, she tends to be more talkative, sweet, open, and over all a social butterfly of bubbliness. With cute giggles and smiles, she tends to radiate that sweet quality that makes it hard to not put a smile on; most of the time. Compassionate and determined are two words that describe this girls core. She tends to work hard to get where she desires and will do what she must to keep it alive. She never likes the idea of giving up or retreating. Though, with a timid nature, it tends to happen more than it should. She tries to never rely on others to save her hide from anything. She never likes receiving hand outs or 'you owe me ones'. To her, these are signs of weakness and unable to keep yourself stable. It's the stubborn side in her. Asides the harsher traits, Belle has an overall quality about her that makes her easy to get along with. She carries herself like it's something to be cherish. When it comes to living a life of pure secretiveness and keeping your thoughts to yourself, you begin to live in this bubble like world of where this personal space becomes all you know. A sheltered lifestyle. 'Behaviour'Edit Belle likes to put on a face, to keep her natural traits in check. In public, she tends to keep things to herself and hardly speak a single word. When she does speak, it escapes her lips like a faint chime or a small lull voice. As if she was trying to whisper. Her natural shy side coming into play. Though, on rare occasions, she'll escape that cookie-cutter format and let herself loose a little and open up to others more than she should; it just really plays on her mood. Asides the positive and negative things about Belle, she simply keeps herself in line and does not do anything to cause drama or harm to others. It would be against her morals if she misbehaved or left her state of mind to simply wreak havoc in the streets. Her social life is very little, when it comes to having friends. She is like a lone person on a journey to finding themselves. She prefers to have a few friends who she can trust over a herd of people that will just stick their nose in and try to ruin the progression she has already made. She is a follower and not a leader, this trait shows very well when it comes to finding a leadership role in a group; she is better at doing what she is told over finding the out she has done wrong and messed up the mission. Better safe than sorry, she always assumes. 'Nindo (optional)'Edit N/A 'Summoning'Edit N/A 'Bloodline/Clan'Edit Oda Clan 'Ninja Class 'Edit Academy Student 'Element 'OneEdit N/A 'Element 'TwoEdit N/A 'Weapon of 'choiceEdit When the timing is right, Belle will choose a weapon of her choice. But currently, she refuses to use such harmful objects until she can master her Close Quarter Combat Skills. Mind and Inner Peace. 'Strengths'Edit One Strength that works in her favor is Taijutsu. 'Weaknesses'Edit One weakness she shows heavily in is Hand Signs. 'Chakra 'colourEdit Lilac 'Projectile Weapons Inventory'Edit Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List'Edit Oda's are capable of Jutsu's, but nothing of active Elements. Therefor, Belle knows none currently or will for a long while. 'Allies'Edit Yonshigakure 'Enemies'Edit Belle has made no enemies, yet. 'Background 'InformationEdit Belle was raised in a rather large family. Her parents, happily married, gave birth to Seven children; Belle being the youngest. There is a rather large significant age gap between Belle and her older siblings. Many of her older brothers attended the Academy as students and graduated with ease. A normal trait in the core home. Many of the girls in the family wanted to be stay at home mothers and wedinto other families and not live the dangerous lifestyle. For Belle, things were going to be different. Her mother insisted she would one day become a well known person and pushed her to be better than most of the men in the family. Something her mother was never able to do. The head, her father, insisted on keeping it traditional and soon brought them both into a feud. Which later leads to their divorce and the splitting of the children. Belle, went with her mother; on account of the way things were heading. Belle was only Four when this happened. With a few years of training with her mother, she was being prepped for the Academy and testings. She, a quite little child, was nothing more than a bag of nerves when it came tobeing so out of the child norm. She was the type of child who would have rather of been playing games over training for something that would change who she was. But, she was pushed into the lifestyle and soon adapted to the 'what mother wants' aspect of it and began to set her own goals in it. A good call, on her mother's parenting style. Belle did not live an odd lifestyle for a child; she was raised in a humble environment and a more calm atmosphere where it was easier to keep your focus. One thing Belle fell in love with, when living with just her mother and not as a family, was the independence she gained. She learned to cook, clean, first aid, etc. She has gained her basic essentials throughout the rough experiences and looked at it as a guide to a better path. Role-Play Library Oda Belle's Academy Testing- Completed Approved By: Takeda Inkroe Hyuuga Yume Category:Yonshigakure Member Category:Academy Student